Gohan
|Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=May, Age 757 |Date of death=Age 774 (revived) |Height=5'9" (adult) |Weight=155 lbs. (adult) |Occupation=Scientist |Address=439 East District |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 762 - 790) |FamConnect= Future Gohan (alternate timeline counterpart) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) Bardock (paternal grandfather) Ox-King (maternal grandfather) Chi-Chi's mother (maternal grandmother) Goku (father) Chi-Chi (mother) Goten (brother) Raditz (uncle) Videl (wife) Pan (daughter) Mr. Satan (father-in-law) Videl's mother (mother-in-law) Goku Jr. (great-grandson) Piccolo (mentor) }}Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan , the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wǔfàn), meaning "lunch". Personality Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. Hidden power As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurrence of this hidden power was when he almost crashed into a tree when his stroller was accidentally released, giving him enough power to plow a hole clean through the trunk to prevent him from being killed by flying into it as an infant. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He displays exceptional power at a very young age, even surpassing his father Goku by turning into Super Saiyan 2 form and saving the world from the evil Cell at only eleven years old (he is 9 years old in the manga - in the manga it states that Gohan is 16 years old after the 7 years of peace following the Cell Games - though he is most likely around the physical age of 10 due to the time spent nearly a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). Gohan is the first and the youngest to ever achieve Super Saiyan 2. He is also the only unfused half saiyan to ever reach this level. Appearance Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes, he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Gohan also is quite muscularly developed for his age. As an adult, he looks slightly taller than Goku, but he is also a little bit thinner. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Battle Armor given to him by Vegeta. He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear, but again reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games. As a teenager, he alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive, and during the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation. As an adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang. In GT, he is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he does not need them to fight. It is possible, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses. When facing Omega Shenron, Gohan wears a gi resembling that of the ones Goku used to wear. Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Pages Category:Canon Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Saiyan Hybrid